catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Erica Anderson
Erica Anderson (エリカ・アンダーソン Erika) is the bar's ray of sunshine, bringing warm smiles and cold drinks to her customers. Erica is the waitress at the Stray Sheep. A friendly sort, she often joins in the conversations of her customers. She, Vincent Brooks, Jonathan Ariga, and Orlando Haddick all grew up together, and she always makes a point of stopping by their table and sharing the latest gossip. She's aware of Tobias Nebbins's crush on her, and she's more than a little amused by his puppy love. Personality Erica is one of the main features of the Stray Sheep, as Boss has said many customers come in just to see her. Boss himself has made several advances on her, which she has forcefully and loudly rejected. Erica is kind and caring, checking on Vincent's well-being to see if he's okay. She is incredibly flirtatious and mischievous, and delights in leading Toby on and spreading rumors regardless of how true they are. She used to be much closer to Vincent and her friends, but has since drifted away due to them all growing up, something she laments. During a conversation between Toby, Jonny, Orlando, Vincent and herself about who she'd be most likely to marry, she states in a clear-cut relationship, she'd pick Orlando, but she wouldn't marry him. She feels Jonny would treat her right, but she doesn't like the idea of being tied down to one guy. In the end, she picks Toby because of his enthusiasm and cuteness. Though not initially a fan of women's wrestling, she's gotten into it since the bar focuses on that for their bets. She's enamored with the idea of powerful women. History Erica, Jonny, Orlando, Katherine McBride and Vincent have all been friends since high school. During that time, she was hurt deeply in a relationship, and disappeared for a short time. Though everyone thought she had killed herself, in reality she was just staying at a friend's house until it blew over. In school, Erica's original name was Eric. At some point in time, Erica underwent MTF surgery. ''Catherine'' Erica is the source of all the rumors circulating about "The Woman's Wrath" and routinely stops at Vincent's table to spread the latest information on it. Toby takes every opportunity to flirt with her, which she plays with constantly. Though she is actually interested in him, she's reluctant to actually begin a relationship due to their difference in ages. The rumors she starts about the witch in town get more and more outrageous, as she says the witch can't die and doesn't age. Then, she states the witch was a classmate of theirs, and went to the same school at the same time. She chides Vincent for not having a sense of romance in playing along. Later, she admits to Vincent that she herself is the witch, explaining that she added a bunch of stories from their youth to the rumors just for fun. On the night of Day 6, she actually does begin a sexual relationship with Toby after he asks her out several times. Because of this, she begins to have the Nightmares that everyone else is complaining about, as she is preventing Toby from being in a relationship that could result in children. Though her relationship with Vincent, Orlando and Jonny is platonic, she flirts briefly with Vincent, telling him she knows he sneaks a peek at her every so often. On Day 8, Erica seems to develop a very mild crush on Vincent, after his confrontation with Boss; she blushes and seems pleasantly startled at his sudden confidence. Erica only appears in the Katherine True Ending, where it is revealed that she was called 'Eric' during school, showing that she was a boy. Toby seems to regret sleeping with her because of this, though it isn't explicitly stated whether they are still together or not. Quotes * "Ugh, that's low, Vincent! Lowest of the low..." (to Vincent after she finds out he cheated on Katherine) * "Sorry, but once that hole is punched, there's no refund!" The Trivia for Tonight..... *There are several other instances during the game that her transgender nature is addressed: **She expresses interest in joining a women's wrestling team, which Vincent states would be impossible. She misunderstands and says that she's strong, but Vincent explains they wouldn't let her in in the first place. **She tells Vincent he needs to learn how a girl's heart works and how a woman is always hoping someone will come sweep them away. Vincent then comments that he'd be more convinced if a woman was telling him this. **She begins to have nightmares, which are exclusively given to men. **After discovering she was having nightmares, Toby comes to the conclusion that gender must not matter. Orlando then retorts with: "I'm not so sure..." **Jonny and Orlando both have extreme reactions whenever Toby professes his love for Erica, and especially once Toby loses his virginity to her. **On the 4th day, Jonny asks, "Hey, is Toby really into Erica?" Orlando replies, "Well, kids drool over girls like that." Jonny then says, "Well... but... it's Erica." **Vincent may say "Don't mess around, man" to Erica which is unusual. **Toby explains that sex with Erica was 'weird', though he can't quite say why, since it was his first time. As Toby proclaims it was big and doesn't mention himself really sets off Orlando as he switches subjects quickly. **Most of the time, everyone addresses her naturally as "she", and she shows a mild spike of anger when Vincent makes a reference to her not being a woman. **In the Katherine True Ending, Toby finds out that her nickname during high school was "Eric". **In relation to the previous statement, the game's manual lists Erica's name as Eric Anderson (Erica) in the credits section. **"Anderson" means "Son of Anders", which is derived from the Greek meaning "man" or "manly". This is likely another subtle nod to her original sex at birth. *While Erica has been praised for being a step forward in LGBT representation, as a kind and caring individual who happens to be transgender, she has also been criticized for not revealing her status to Toby, which could be perceived as dishonest and Erica tricking Toby. *Erica bears a strong resemblance to a couple fast food mascots. She shares the red hair, yellow clothes and red stripes of Ronald McDonald, and the red hair of the mascot for the restaurant Wendy's. *Erica's role as the "witch" possibly emerged from her sex reassignment surgery. **Erica's supposed death could be taken as the death of Eric the man, though the timing of both events is not known. *Haru Okumura of ''Persona 5'' can dress as Erica. *Erica bears a strong resemblance to Paprika, the protagonist in the animated movie Paprika. The movie is based around the idea of entering one's sleep and dreams, and thus shares many themes with Catherine. *Unlike the rest of Vincent's friends, Erica gets to find out that Catherine wasn't an illusion of Vincent's, as well as the meaning of the nightmares. This happens when Boss admits having seen Catherine, knowing her business and accientally revealing his identity and role in the trials. Unused Dialogue *Erica is one of the few characters that references Catherine's name. She differentiates between them by saying "C or K Katherine." Gallery EricaCap1.png|Erica serving people at the bar. EricaCap2.png|Erica in a cutscene. EricaCap2.gif|Erica in a cutscene. EricaCap3.png|Erica in a cutscene. Pair.gif|Erica in a cutscene. EricHeels.png|Erica in a cutscene. EricaSmiles.png|Erica smiling. EricaBossCap1.png|Erica and Boss. EricaVin1.png|Erica and Vincent talking. EricaVIn2.png|Erica asks Vincent if he's leaving. KatherineTrue1.png|Erica at Vincent and Katherine's wedding. KatherineTrue3.png|Erica at Vincent and Katherine's wedding. KatherineTrue4.png|Erica at Vincent and Katherine's wedding. AW8Wv5xCAAI-hHl.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AXBUV6ECAAAeov4.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. EricaArt.png|Concept art. EricaVincentNovel.png|Erica and Vincent about to see the truth of Boss. Category:Characters